Jogos entre garotos
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Deuce vem levando sua amizade com Jackson de forma um tanto diferente do convencional. Percebendo suas prórpias mudanças, ele decide se abrir com Clawd e tentar encontrar um caminho. Um caminho que talvez leve ao coração de Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Monster High não me pertence, não tenho quaisquer direitos sobre eles. São de Lisi Harrison, Mattel, entre outros que não sei, mas eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, é apenas diversão e entretenimento, sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

_É Boy X Boy, ou yaoi se preferir. Alguns personagens podem ficar levemente OOC, embora eu acredite que a reação do personagem depende do contexto, então OOC é mais um ponto de vista do que um fato. _

_Foi graças ao pessoal muito insano e interessante do Deviantart e suas imagens e fotos intrigantes que me surgiu a idéia de escrever essa fic. E também, li pouquíssima coisa de Deuce X Jackson, somente encontrando em inglês. Acredito que seja a primeira fanfic em português dos dois. Se você não curte "boys love", OOC, mudanças nos casais originais ou tem pouca idade para o conteúdo (já que aqui no Brasil a maioria dos fãs de MH são bem novinhos em comparação com os fãs do exterior…), por favor, apenas clique no botão para fechar. Mas se aprecia, sinta-se como se a fanfic fosse escrita especialmente para você e aproveite! Se gostar do resultado, deixe uma review e me faça feliz. ^^_

**Jogos entre garotos**

Deuce fitou o amigo mais uma vez antes de prosseguir. Sabia que Clawd seria compreensivo, porque sempre era. Mesmo que lhe apresentasse uma situação meio… esquisita. E olha que pra algo ser esquisito em Monster High…

Clawd – Então… você dizia, antes de começar a gaguejar…?

Deuce – Ahm… é meio… complicado… eu não quero constranger ninguém, mas não tenho qualquer pessoa em que possa confiar para falar sobre isso além de você, Clawd.

Clawd – Grato pela confiança, mas… o que seria "isso"? Qual o assunto?

Deuce – Jackson.

Clawd – Não entendi. Você parecia que ia falar sobre um problema, então, ao menos se tivesse dito "Holt"… mas, Jackson?

Deuce – Bem, desde que eles são "a mesma pessoa", se estende a Holt… um pouco.

Clawd – Pare de fazer rodeios, cara! Conte-me!

Deuce – Bem… - Soltou um longo suspiro. – Lembra-se que uma vez falamos sobre o quanto ele e eu tínhamos nos aproximado, que estávamos estudando juntos várias vezes na casa de um de nós depois das aulas…

Clawd – Sim, me lembro.

Deuce – E lembra-se que você e Heath fizeram piadas se eu sentia ou não falta da "namorada", que obviamente vocês não estavam falando especificamente de Cleo, mas sim…

Clawd – Mas sim de sair, zoar, agarrar garotas, sexo, coisas do tipo. Me lembro. E você riu torto e deu uma resposta enigmática que não entendi até hoje, algo como você e Jackson terem seus próprios "jogos entre garotos" e… - Parou um instante, seus pensamentos coincidindo com o manear de cabeça de Deuce. – Ow… sua cara me diz que entendi certo agora, tardio, mas correto.

Deuce – Nunca levei isso como "trair" a Cleo, ou mesmo não acredito que ele tenha considerado isso sobre Frankie, eram só… coisas que aconteciam entre nós, como eu disse, só "jogos entre garotos".

Clawd – Ficou… bem evidente o que significa. Achei que eu estivesse delirando quando meu "instinto" captava uns olhares meio diferentes entre vocês. Embora não se veja assim tão bem os seus olhos, mas… você entendeu.

Deuce – Você não estava delirando. Isso vem aumentando. Tanto que comecei a pensar que poderia ficar sem jeito nenhum de disfarçar, que até a Frankie tão ingênua notaria… imagine a Cleo então!

Clawd – Imagine a Cleo o quê?

Deuce – Notando que… o namorado dela dá mais atenção pra outro cara do que pra ela.

Clawd – Notando que ela foi deixada de lado, que você está em outra. Afinal, você está, é esse o problema, não?

Deuce – Começou sutil assim, só como brincadeira… então foi ficando freqüente até que uma certa rotina se estabeleceu entre Jackson e eu – e não falo de rotina no sentido chato e repetitivo, - criamos hábitos íntimos. Até que eu percebi… que estava com ciúmes dele.

Clawd – Ciúmes? Você sentindo?!

Deuce – Pois é… eu também nunca imaginei… notei uma vez que tivemos um encontro duplo, idéia da Cleo, com ele e Frankie, no cinema. Meu estômago revirava a cada vez que Frankie segurava a mãe dele, estava me aborrecendo. Ele notou que eu estava chateado e pediu licença pra ir ao banheiro, eu logo dei a desculpa de ir comprar mais pipoca e fui até o banheiro também. Ele estava me esperando. Se eu o tivesse deixado por mais um minuto, teria mesmo encontrado Holt, de tão nervoso que ele estava. No entanto, nós não conversamos. E sorte que a relação dele com Frankie não progrediu muito, porque eu estava tão furioso que se ele desse uma afrouxada na gravata depois daquele encontro no banheiro, nem o monstro mais estúpido teria dúvidas do que eram aquelas marcas no pescoço dele. Em troca, ganhei marcas de unhas nas costas que mesmo vocês lobos precisariam de muita inspiração para fazer… e minha mãe acabou entrando no meu quarto no outro dia e me viu sem camisa. Droga! Pelo menos ela teve a ilusão de que eram da Cleo, mas eu não escapei de um sermão, com o tópico principal em camisinhas.

Clawd – Vocês fizeram sexo no banheiro do cinema?!

Deuce – Não! Foram só uns amassos…

Clawd – Ah, sim…

Deuce – Sexo nós só fazemos em casa, na minha ou na dele.

Clawd o.O – Seriamente… será que eu precisava mesmo de tantos detalhes?

Deuce – Oh, me desculpe! Eu estava tão nervoso no começo que quando me senti mais calmo, desatei a falar sem considerar até onde você queria ouvir…

Clawd – Estou te perturbando. Acho que omissão não ajuda em nada, então, não me importo em ouvir o que você se sentir a vontade pra contar. Não é a coisa mais comum, mas não é chocante nem nojento. Vocês… só estão se gostando. São só sentimentos, embora de um garoto para outro garoto. Sentimentos picantes, mas ainda sentimentos.

Deuce – Pra lá de picantes… Jackson Jekyll não é nem um pouco o "sem-graça" que pensam…

Clawd – Vou tentar assimilar a informação sem imaginação extensiva…

Deuce – Quero dizer… ele que é "quase" um Normie… consegue me "enfeitiçar" de um jeito que nem mesmo a mais fabulosa ghoul que eu já conheci possa ter feito. Quando estamos sós, o olhar dele é mais instigante do que qualquer um que Cleo pudesse me dar mesmo em seus momentos mais inspirados… ele é só… completamente inteligente e agradável, com aquele cabelo macio e brilhante, sem precisar de cores escandalosas ou fios de ouro… ele é simples, mas não é. Tão incrível, tão amigo… e tão afável amante… Eu entrei numa brincadeira e acabei perdendo a cabeça. Não paro de pensar nele. Quero romper com Cleo porque agora sim considero que isso está sendo traição. Ela não tem qualquer chance e meu coração… só tem espaço pra ele. Não é justo com ela, mesmo que ele possa não estar apaixonado. Mesmo que eu vá ficar só e ele, continuar com Frankie… É o Jackson que eu quero.

Clawd – Cara, isso é mesmo muito sério. Romper com Cleo… vai ser uma dor de cabeça, mas eu quero dizer… é mesmo sério porque você NUNCA demonstrou cair de amores tão loucamente por ela ou por qualquer pessoa como está me dizendo por ele agora.

Deuce – Maldito Normie Nerd sexy!

Clawd – Se gosta dele, (Frankie que me perdoe), lute por ele. Termine tudo com Cleo e vá atrás do que toma seu coração tão intensamente. Dane-se que vocês dois são homens, essa parte pra mim é o que menos importa. Vocês já lidaram com o mais difícil, que é aceitar a atração e o sentimento. E quando tudo der certo entre vocês e alguém os encher, transforme-o em pedra e pronto!

Deuce – Eu sempre disse a ele que sou louco por ele… mas chegou a hora de dizer que é SÓ por ele.

Clawd – Faça isso, cara. Acho mesmo que a chance maior é dele ser ligado de verdade em você e não na Frankie (ela que me perdoe de novo).

Deuce – É o que eu pretendo descobrir hoje à noite…

_**Continua…**_

_Notas: Esta fic era para ser oneshot, mas decidi dividi-la em dois capítulos curtos. No próximo, Jackson, finalmente. (Eu realmente amo ele). É uma história bem simples, só para descontrair e expor umas idéias que não saiam da cabeça…_

_Espero que eu consiga agradar com esta, é minha primeira vez com Monster High, mas sou escritora de longa data, então não há desculpa!_

_Beijos a todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jogos Entre Garotos – (Games Between Boys)**

**Dois **

Jackson olhou a noite através da janela. Estava sentado na beira, um pouco distraído. Sua respiração estava compassada e suave. Esperava o visitante que sempre vinha. Nunca ele tinha sido deixado de lado e sabia que isso significava alguma coisa verdadeira. Mas ele nunca tivera coragem para perguntar, embora quisesse tanto uma resposta. Havia coisas que não podiam ser negadas, porque ele podia ver onde ninguém mais poderia. Ouviu a porta se abrir e passos entrando no quarto.

Deuce se aproximou da janela onde Jackson permanecia sentado. O "quase" Normie o fitou silenciosamente, levando uma das mãos até os óculos escuros do garoto górgona.

Jackson – Já está escuro o suficiente aqui. Você não precisa disso comigo… - Retirou os óculos do outro e os deixou de lado na beira da janela. Os olhos verdes de Deuce se abriram, brilhantes, intensos. Um olhar lindo que somente Jackson conhecia. E Deuce pensou que talvez essa realidade da qual ninguém sabia fosse muito mais chocante do que Cleo e ele terminando… por Jackson. Ou não. Quem poderia imaginar que Deuce conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos de alguém sem transformá-lo em pedra? Na primeira vez, ele não estava nem um pouco confiante, mas Jackson estava cansado de não poder olhar nos olhos de seu parceiro em seus momentos mais íntimos e assim, convenceu-o a tentar. Jackson não estava com medo; ele sabia, de alguma forma, que não iria acontecer nada de ruim. Talvez fosse sua confiança em Deuce, ou em si mesmo para ousar tanto. Talvez fosse Deuce que conseguira controlar-se um pouco mais, ao menos com ele, porque jamais iria querer vê-lo em pedra.

Deuce – Eu precisava tanto te ver… eu tenho tanta coisa para te dizer, tanta coisa que eu tenho pensado… - Levou as mãos até os ombros do garoto sentado diante de si, acariciando devagar.

Jackson – O que aconteceu com você? Você nunca veio antes com um olhar tão angustiado.

Deuce – Eu estou com medo de estar lutando por uma causa perdida agora… - Recostou o queixo na testa de Jackson, sentindo o cheiro suave de seus cabelos no ar. Deuce suspirou, pensando em como começar a dizer, procurando as palavras certas.

Jackson – Hey… para falar a verdade… eu também queria muito te ver. Eu também estou com medo de muitas coisas, principalmente de ter escolhido a hora errada… mas, eu só não posso sufocar ainda mais os meus sentimentos.

O garoto górgona apertou os ombros do outro com mais força, trazendo o outro corpo para mais perto de si. _"Por favor, não me mande embora da sua vida agora… Não antes que eu possa te dizer, Jackson… Não antes que eu possa me confessar para você…"_

Deuce – O que está acontecendo com nós dois?

Jackson – Eu espero que seja o mesmo acontecendo com ambos… Porque nós começamos com nossos jogos, aqueles que nós fingimos que não acontecem, aqueles que nós não contamos… Nós somos amigos, mas nós demos passos além… E o que isso vem causando? Acho que nenhum de nós pensou no que isso tudo causaria… Nenhum de nós começou esses jogos pensando que poderia se apaixonar.

…

_Continua…_

_**Este deveria ser o último capítulo, mas eu precisei dividi-lo, portanto, a próxima parte será o final. Desculpem a demora. Espero que apreciem.**_


End file.
